Without you - A Loki Fanfiction
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: Kairi had always loved Loki, so much more than anyone else ever could. She can't deal with her life when Loki is taken from her. She mourns for him everyday but her hope for his return slowly slips away. When Loki does return, he brings a whole new mess of a life with him. Will she follow him back into the darkness? Kairi is not Asgardian, she is a TimeLord.
1. Chapter 1 - Loki

**WITHOUT YOU**

**PART ONE**

Kairi sat on the edge of the shattered Rainbow Bridge, she sat carefully so she wouldn't fall or get cut by the shards hanging loosely from it. She sighed and took a deep breath.

She felt the Rainbow Bridge like smooth glass underneath her gentle fingers.

A tear threatened to fall from her eyes as she dared to look down over the edge of the bridge and into the dark abyss that had once taken from her the most important man that could have ever existed.

The tears fell into the darkness; engulfed like her dearest friend that terrible day that seemed so long ago.

Kairi's sorrow quickly turned into anger and she dug her hands into the bridge harder than ever before.

She yelped in pain and drew her hands away from it. The sharp shards had cut one of her hands, she didn't even realise she had that much anger buried in her to do such a thing to herself.

A single line of scarlet blood seeped from the cut, but Kairi didn't care. Even as it slowly dripped onto the bridge next to her, she still didn't care. Even as she could feel the wound throb with every thud of her heartbeats, she didn't care.

No.

All her care was taken from her the day Loki 'fell'. Well, that's what they had told her. She didn't believe them of course. Loki wouldn't have just fallen to his death.

Kairi froze.

The word 'death' rang in her ears as more tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Death. Loki was dead. That's what they had told her as she mourned for him.

She had had hope one day. They didn't know for certain that he was dead. They didn't know what the worm whole, or whatever it was that had actually taken Loki, had done to him.

But as the days past, slowly turning into months, slowly turning into years, Kairi gave up the little hope she had held onto for Loki's return. He was gone. She was left. Alone. As she always had been by the people she had cared the most about.

Of course, she had seen her fair share of death: of the loss, of the pain, of the anger, of the sorrow, of the emptiness that you know can never, ever be filled.

Her two hearts ached for him to return to her, and they ached more as she knew that that would never become reality.

It had been two and a half years today since that day when Loki.. when Loki went. And every night since that day, Kairi would come to the end of the bridge, yet to be rebuilt as the Allfather still mourned for 'his son', and she would just sit there and let the darkness of the sky and the loudness of the waves crashing against each other underneath her, engulf her every thought.

Thor, bless the kind hearted God he is, would sometimes join her. He always tried to help Kairi let go but he knew she would never be able to. The pain was too much, the scars on her hearts were too deep, her love for his brother was too strong to reason with.

Sometimes, when Kairi would visit the edge of the bridge, she would find Heimdall standing there; watching the stars in the distance.

Most of the time the two would never talk, they would only sit in companionable silence as they the others company; though they would never admit it of course. Kairi knew Heimdall understood how she felt even though she didn't have to say anything. That was his job really since the Bi-Frost was yet to be rebuilt.

Tonight the stars and the galaxies seemed disturbed in the sky as Kairi sat and tended to the cut in the palm of her hand. She tore a strip of fabric from the end of her long shirt and wrapped it around her hand. It seemed to help and the throbbing started to slowly become more bearable.

Kairi sighed and looked back to the stars; trying to figure out exactly what had happened to make them act in this strange way.

Anyone else who happened to look up would have just said that they were the same as they were any other night, but Kairi knew better. All those nights she had spent alone with the stars; she knew when something was wrong.

The stars alignment had shifted and the light from the far off galaxies seemed brighter in some and dimmer in others. Not such a dramatic change but a change none the less.

"Why, stars?" Kairi asked aloud, "Why have you changed? Why now?" she wondered.

A shooting star made her forget her questions as she admired its beauty. She remembered how Loki had always been fond of this sight. He often told her how he could sit and watch the skies forever if he were ever able to. Maybe he was able to now.

She smiled at the thought. Now he could watch the skies forever.

Kairi turned back to glance at Asgard and for a split second she thought she saw a flash of green. A flash of dark green. Emerald even…

She laughed at her foolishness and turned back to the night sky.

Her smile was quickly stolen from her face as she witnessed another shooting star, but this one was different. It was a dark shade of green and it sparkled like emeralds.

Kairi quickly inspected the rest of the sky to see all the galaxies she could see had turned into that same colour of green.

Kairi rubbed her eyes with her hands, "Don't be stupid, Kairi, you're seeing things, you know what you can be like when you're out here" she said to herself.

When she had removed her hands from her face everything was back to normal. The galaxies had turned back to their original colours. The stars shone bright like diamonds in the sky. And there were no shooting stars.

"See" said Kairi as she pushed herself to stand; she winced at the pain creeping back into the wound in her hand, "You were imagining it"

She stood up straight and peered over the edge of the bridge one last time before she was to go back to the palace.

"Good night, Loki" she whispered.

"Kairi" said a voice from behind her.

Kairi jumped a little, not expecting anyone to have followed her here. Everyone knew not to disturb her when she was like this; at her weakest.

"It's alright," began Kairi, "I was heading back now anyway…"

Her words froze in her mouth as she turned to see who had approached her. Half expecting it to be Thor, but this was no Thor. It was his brother.

He stood there, in all his glory; looking like the god he once so proudly was. His recognisable jet black hair slicked back, his green eyes sparkling like the shooting star she had seen earlier, his thin lips parted as he looked at a loss of words himself.

Kairi rubbed at her eyes again, wishing for the hallucination to disappear, wishing for her mind to stop playing tricks on her weak hearts.

Even though she had not heard the moving of feet; she felt the presence of someone standing right in front of her.

Cold, long fingers, followed by the hands they belonged to, gently pulled her own hands away from her face; a single tear fell from both of her eyes as they did so.

The owner of said hands held her hands carefully in his grasp.

Kairi felt a light, almost ticklish sensation on the hand which had been cut by the glass bridge earlier.

He unwrapped the fabric of her shirt from her hand and brought the soft skin up to his lips. He kissed gently where the cut once was on her palm. There was no blood, nor any evidence of a scar. The skin was perfectly restored.

Kairi followed the lips until she met two green eyes staring back at her.

For a moment she had forgotten to breathe, and she took a deep breath when she remembered.

The edge of the lips curled upwards slightly as he smiled at her.

Kairi raised the other of her hands and gently stroked down the side of his cold face, taking care when her fingers glided over his prominent cheekbone.

He closed his eyes for a moment and it was then that Kairi knew this was no dream. Unless she had fallen to her death from the edge of the bridge there was no other explanation.

This was real.

And this was Loki.

**I came up with this at half one in the morning, talk about a time to get inspiration to write, huh? **

**I haven't got anything else written to add to this yet, but if you like this please say so and review to tell me. Cause if you don't tell me I won't know! **

'**So many Loki feels' **

**Thanks for reading and like I said, please review! Thank you xxx **


	2. Chapter 2 - Dream

**WITHOUT YOU**

**PART TWO**

"You are not dreaming, Kairi." said Loki, his eyes darting between each of hers.

"That's what my dream would say." said Kairi, laughing slightly before looking down at the ground. She let her hand fall from his cheek but he took it with his own hand.

"You're not." said Loki; he understood that she would be confused at his return, maybe even a little angry that he hadn't turned up earlier.

"Prove it." said Kairi, letting her hand slip from his grasp.

Loki looked a little confused and his brow furrowed.

A tear fell down Kairi's cheek and hit the bridge, Loki had a hurt look on his face as he saw what his absence had done to her.

She was broken. It was obvious. He was the one who had broken her heart, well – hearts, and he would be the one who fixed her, no matter how long it would take. He would pick up the pieces and make Kairi herself again. This was not as simple as it sounded.

Loki stepped closer, his forehead almost touching hers, he searched her eyes as he reached deep into her mind and read it.

He immediately gasped for air and stumbled backwards, clutching his head in his hands. There was so much crammed into her head. All her loneliness: all her sorrow, all her pain and her anger, all her arguments and her regrets; it was as if she had locked up her hearts and thrown away the key. She hadn't let anyone in, ever, she'd never allowed anyone to come that close.

As close as she and Loki once were.

Even his brother had tried to comfort her but she had taken none of his words to heart.

Kairi just watched Loki recompose himself as she let another tear fall and hit the bridge.

"Kairi, your head, your mind; how, how can you cope?" he asked in bewilderment.

He had only been in her head for a few seconds and it had nearly burnt out his entire mind.

"I can't." said Kairi, "I've never been able to."

She walked up to him and stood right in front of him; she looked into both of his eyes and raised a hand to stroke his cheek again. She didn't even know why she was doing it, probably to save what was left of her sanity, to try and prove to herself that this was no dream.

Loki's skin changed as her fingers slid down his cheekbone; it was now a dark blue colour and had alien-like patterns on it; like engravings on his very skin. His touch was colder and his breath came out as mist against the cool air that surrounded them.

Kairi's eyes moved from her hand and up to Loki's eyes, they had changed too. They were glowing red as he watched her.

In all of Kairi's dreams, he had never changed into his Frost Giant form before.

This was all the proof she needed.

She leaned in closer and joined their lips together in a soft kiss. Loki's lips were cold compared to the heat of Kairi's; she could feel them as her own lips grew colder from his.

Of course, it hurt.

Her lips slowly started to freeze and she had to pull herself away as his hands found hers.

As soon as Kairi had pulled away, Loki turned back to his Asgardian form as he realised he had hurt her. He lifted his fingers up to trail them across her lips which had turned redder as an effect of the cold.

"Kairi, I'm sorry.." said Loki, he half expected her to flinch at his touch or to pull away from his touch but she didn't.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Loki was quick to react and he embraced her back, his arms protectively around her.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, I'm sorry for everyth-" Loki was cut off by her gently shushing him.

"Shhh, Loki, it's okay, it's okay." said Kairi, she tried to lie as best she could.

The truth was… it wasn't okay, she wasn't okay, the only thing that was 'okay' was that he was here, with her, now.

"Wait." said Kairi, pulling away slightly to look at him face to face, "We have to go and tell everyone you're alright, they all still believe you are dead. We must go tell them."

With that, Kairi let go of him and started to walk away but she stopped a few steps away and turned back to Loki. His eyes were fixed on the floor, his head hung low; he hadn't moved and he wasn't following her.

"Loki?" asked Kairi, "What's wrong?"

"They mustn't know." said Loki, his eyes still staring at the bridge.

"What?" asked Kairi, she took a step towards him, "Wh-Why?" she asked.

Why didn't he want is own family to know that he was alive?

Of course he had done bad things, I mean everyone does, but everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?

Does Loki?

Thor misses him, Frigga misses him, Odin misses him, god, everyone missed him! No matter what he had done!

"You owe them the truth." said Kairi.

"I owe them nothing." said Loki; his voice was darker, considerably so. This voice of Loki's was alien to Kairi. What had happened to the prince that was once so sweet?

"You owe them the truth at least" said Kairi, defending her ground.

Any other person would have just backed down, but not Kairi. She wasn't afraid of Loki. She had no reason to be… had she?

"Please Loki, they have a right to know." said Kairi.

"Who does?" asked Loki, well, in the tone he asked it, it was more like he demanded the answer from Kairi.

He started to pace in a small circle next to Kairi.

"Your family." she said, watching him intently.

"I don't have a family." Loki spat the words out like they were poison in his mouth.

"That's where you're wrong, you will always have a family, Loki," Kairi paused for a moment, Loki stopped pacing and looked back at her, "Whether you like it or not."

Loki stormed over to Kairi; stopping a few inches away from her.

"Kairi, do you trust me?" he asked; his voice went back to normal. It was calmer and soothing to Kairi's ears. A little too soothing… what was he up to?

"Yes, of course I do, Loki." said Kairi; he should never have to ask that question, he should always know that she trusted him.

"Then you must not tell them, or anyone. I will tell them. They will know in time." said Loki.

Kairi was about to argue but her eyes caught his and the words in her mouth. The look in his eyes was wrong. It was just wrong. He was lying.

"I promise." said Loki; his voice became even softer, in a slightly seductive way.

"Okay," said Kairi, going against her better judgement, she didn't want to lose Loki again, "Okay, I trust you."

**Would you trust Loki if you were in Kairi's position?**

**Thanks for reading! And please review if you can! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Three Days

**WITHOUT YOU**

**PART THREE**

"So, you will not be staying in Asgard?" asked Kairi.

"No" said Loki, he was looking behind Kairi at the place he used to call home.

"Where will you go?" asked Kairi.

"Midgard" said Loki, focusing back on her.

"Midgard?" asked Kairi, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Why would he go there?

Kairi always had a strong connection with Earth, she always felt somewhat protective over it. This was probably because of her old friend, the one who called himself 'The Doctor'. He was a legend hidden away in whispers across time and space.

Kairi had learned to forget The Doctor after living in Asgard. These people had never heard of him before. Maybe it was for the best if it stayed that way. She didn't need anybody rooting around in her past.

"Yes, look, I cannot explain here," Loki began.

"Then where will you explain, Loki?" Kairi interrupted, "Hm? When will you explain? When will you tell me where you were for the past two and a half years? While I was left here, hidden away in the dark like a freak!" she raised her voice; she was angry at him, and damn was she gonna show it.

"Everything changed. They never accepted me as one of their own, Loki. I was always the ignored one, the one you wouldn't talk to, the one you'd rather be seen without, the one who usually gets left behind while others take advantage of their perfect little lives! It was because I'm Gallifreyan! Just think of it! Just because I'm a Timelord! Haven't I been through enough?" exclaimed Kairi, "When you… left, people I used to call 'friends' showed their true colours and they abandoned me, they just dropped me like I was nothing!"

"Who?" asked Loki, taking a step towards her. His voice was somewhat darker, more demanding.

"Well, none other than Sif and the Warriors Three! Odin seems to still get along with me, though sometimes it's like I don't even exist. Frigga seems to tolerate me, she's a nice woman and she listens to me even though she's advised against it. Thor's good company, he listens but I don't think he understands, still, he has a good heart; rare these days" said Kairi at around a hundred miles an hour.

She clutched her head in her hands and winced in pain. Loki ran to her side and supported her.

"Ow… Okay, that really, really hurt.." complained Kairi, taking deep breaths.

"Does this happen often?" asked Loki.

"Yes, at first I thought it was just stress, but the pain increased as my memories became stronger. I should be dead, Loki, you know that. Even a Timelord can't take this, my mind should have burnt, but it didn't, and I don't know why it hasn't" said Kairi, tears were now falling freely from her face.

Loki embraced her and held her tight; she was at her breaking point. Why did he ever leave her?

"Come with me" he murmured into her ear.

Kairi immediately stiffen in Loki's arms.

"What?" she asked, standing up straighter but still in Loki's embrace

"Kairi, I want you to come with me, you aren't safe here. I can take care of you" said Loki.

Kairi remembered the last time she had went off with Loki, she lost him. Could she really face that all over again?

What was he planning anyway? I mean, Midgard? Why?

Kairi knew her curiosity would be the death of her one day.

Would she follow him back into the darkness, again?

Well, it was Loki, so… hell yeah!

But she needed time to think, thinking was dangerous at a time like this but really, it was all she could do.

"Three days. Give me three days" said Kairi, Loki looked down at her confused, "I'll go with you in three days, I just need time, please Loki"

Loki nodded, gently kissed her forehead and let go of her.

"Three days" said Loki, stepping away from her, "I'll come back for you"

"Yeah, you'd better" said Kairi, wiping away her tears and smiling softly at him.

Loki smiled before a blue light engulfed him, the blue colour faded to a green before it completely disappeared along with Loki.

Kairi sighed, "Alright, okay, I should go back. Oh god, but what about-"

Her words stopped as she turned round and hit someone standing behind her. Heimdall. Great.

"But what about what?" asked Heimdall.

"Oh, Heimdall, hey, I was just going back now" said Kairi, avoiding Heimdall's gaze as she made her way past him and started to walk back across the rainbow bridge to the palace.

"Tread carefully, child" said Heimdall.

Kairi stopped in her tracks and turned back round to face Heimdall, he hadn't even turned round to look at her. He just stood still and looked out at the stars before him.

"I will" said Kairi.

Sometimes a conversation between Heimdall and Kairi would sound like a conversation between a father and a daughter. This was one of those conversations. Only little was said, but it meant a lot.

Kairi ran back towards the palace, she didn't stop even as Heimdall shouted after her.

"Good" he said, he turned his vision to the skies once more.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I had to have Heimdall in this chapter cause Heimdall is awesome. No more needs to be said. :D **

**Please review! Thank you! xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Day One

**WITHOUT YOU**

**PART FOUR**

Day One

Kairi woke up in her room the next morning; she sat up straight and studied her surroundings. Her sheets were an emerald green and made of silk. They were not like this yesterday.

"Loki…" said Kairi, laughing slightly.

She lifted the sheets from her and stood up; she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She immediately hid her face in her hands and laughed again.

Her sleeping gown, that used to be a dark blue colour, was now a dark green colour.

"God damn it, Loki," said Kairi, lowering her hands to look at herself properly, "Good thing I like this colou.r"

Kairi brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her long dark brown hair, and went to her wardrobe to look for a dress. She took out a red dress from the wardrobe and took it to the mirror to see what it looked like on her. As soon as she put it on it turned to a different colour. Want to know what colour? I'll give you one freaking guess.

Kairi sighed and shut her wardrobe.

"Three days, Loki. No need to keep checking up on me" said Kairi, "And there is no need to keep changing my stuff green"

If anyone had been listening in on her they would have thought she had gone mad. She jumped round when she heard a bang from her dresser. She ran over to it and found a black rose lying there, it was beautiful. What with its petals the colour of pure black and its dark green stem with thorns as sharp as blades.

Kairi smiled and picked it up, underneath it was a note.

'You always looked good in green – Loki'

"Three days." said Kairi, placing the note and the rose inside the dresser drawer.

She put on some light jewellery and left her chambers.

It wasn't long until she bumped into Sif. This was someone she did not want to talk to right now.

Kairi kept walking past Sif but Sif stopped and turned to look at her.

"Kairi, I, it's nice to hear you're getting better, since, since you know-" Sif was interrupted.

"Since what, Sif?" asked Kairi, she didn't want Sif's sympathy or opinion on anything.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kairi, but it wasn't our fault, Loki-"

"Loki had a good heart." interrupted Kairi, "That is how I will always look at him."

Kairi then left Sif and walked down the corridor away from her.

"Loki betrayed us all, Kairi..." she said, knowing Kairi wouldn't hear her.

Sif stood there, she shook her head and walked off.

Something was different about Kairi today. For one, she was talking to her, that was surprising. Kairi hadn't talked to Sif since Loki died. What's changed?  
Maybe she had gotten over him, I mean, she was wearing green, thought Sif. Normally she would try her hardest to stay away from that colour... something wasn't right. Sif would talk to the Warriors Three about this.

Kairi made her way to one of the feast rooms, the one with the balcony. She like to sit in there, it reminded her of Loki. The Loki before all this started.  
She remembered when she was here with Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. Just after the Frost Giants had broken into the vaults and tried to steal the casket and when Thor had flipped that huge table out of his anger. Just before they all went to Jotunhiem.

Kairi shivered at the memories, she didn't want to remember them, she didn't want to relive them; the bad ones anyway.  
But she would relive the bad ones any day just to have the good ones back.

She wandered in, seeing as no one was there, she walked across the room and over to the balcony. She took a deep breath as the view of Asgard became visible to her. It was beautiful. It always had been.  
But now that the Bi-Frost had been destroyed there was a sense of loss within Asgard. Something was missing, and everyone, everywhere, felt it.

"I know what you're thinking."

Kairi jumped round to see Thor approaching her from the other side of the room. Kairi smiled before turning back to Asgard, Thor came over and stood beside her.

"The Bi-Frost." said Kairi.

Thor nodded, "Father has not yet given the orders for the Bi-Frost to be rebuilt."

Kairi said nothing, she just listened to Thor.

"I know not when he will, or if he will at all... I cannot push him to make a decision, he will not listen to me when I bring the matter up." said Thor.

He sounded exhausted, like the mention of the Bi-Frost had drained all sort of hope from him. It didn't just remind him of Loki, it reminded him of Jane; the mortal he always went on about. He would go to Heimdal occasionally to ask what she was doing, how she was getting on, if she ever thought of him. 

The loss had affected him greatly. He knew that Kairi had lost so much more than him so he never tended to bring the subject up. He may have lost his brother and the only way to see the one he loved, but Kairi had lost her home and her people. All her family and friends had burnt along with her planet. He didn't know how Kairi had coped and how she moved on from that. He never dared to ask her.

"Don't push youself, Thor. In time, Odin will give the order for the Bi-Frost to be rebuilt. The loss of your brother affected everyone in different ways. Odin will need his time to recover, however long that may be is down to him." said Kairi, she turned to look at Thor.

"We all need time to recover, Kairi, we need to accept this and move on, for the good of Asgard." said Thor.

"Move on? I said recover not move on. How can you expect Asgard to 'move on' from this?" asked Kairi, she didn't want to start a fight with the future king of Asgard but he had hit a sensitive nerve.

"You speak more for yourself than you do for Asgard." stated Thor, looking down at Kairi.

He knew what the loss of Loki... what the loss of his brother had done to her, and what it was still doing to her.

"Does that matter? I know I speak for the 'good of Asgard' when I say he will never be forgotten, ever." and with that, Kairi left Thor standing on his own.

Thor let Kairi's words set in, they puled at his heart strings and echoed in his head.

'He will never be forgotten' she had said.

Why was she suddenly leaping to Loki's defence? It's not like he needed one. I mean, the man was-  
Thor stopped his thoughts in their tracks.  
He needed some friendly advice.  
What about Sif and the Warriors Three? Yes, that sounded good.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day Two

(The * means the start and the end of a past memory)

**PART FIVE**

**Day Two**

'Should I tell Odin that I'm leaving?' thought Kairi as she wandered round the palace,  
'I mean, just in case he thinks I ran away? Well, that's what I'm doing, isn't it?'

Kairi sighed and kept walking until she reached the door to the throne room, knowing Odin would surely be in there.  
Should she tell him?  
He was the only reason she was allowed to stay at the palace. Kairi was Odin's ward. He was a father figure to her, he always had been. He made a promise to The Timelords, well, Timelord, that he would look after her. So far he had kept his promise, he did get annoyed with her from time to time.

'No, Odin will find out for himself, I don't want to betray him but this is Loki, I can't leave him, I won't, not again' thought Kairi, walking away from the throne room.

She wandered down to the main hall, she creaked open the door and peered inside. No one. Fantastic.  
She creeped in and shut the door.  
Many memories came back to her mind as she looked around. She remembered back to when she first came to this palace...

*"You will take care of her, won't you?" asked the tall man in the bow tie.

"We will do everything we can for her, Doctor, we will keep her safe" said Odin.

The Doctor nodded and stood by Odin as he scanned the room for the girl they were talking about.  
That said girl was Kairi, she had long dark brown hair that hung straight by her sides, her skin was pale, her eyes were a soft hazel, she was tallish and kinda skinny. She was making her way through the crowds of people, her dark blue dress trailing behind her, she kept going until she bumped into a tall, blonde, muscular man. He had a silver winged helmet thing on. He turned to look at her properly.

"You must be Kairi, yes? I am the mighty Thor Odinson and I am at your service, my lady" said the man.

Kairi, who was too stunned to speak, just stood there. She had never met anyone noble before, except for Odin, The Allfather, of course.

She was saved by a voice behind her, she jumped round to see who it was.

"Brother, do not scare the Gallifreyan" said the man.

He was tall and skinny, he had medium to longish black hair, his eyes were green, his face was pale, his cheekbones were prominent and he was dressed in green and black. He had a horned helmet on, quite the opposite of Thor's. Now this was a face Kairi recognised.

He was Loki, The God of Mischief. The Timelords had warned her about him. He had caused much trouble for their kind and he was not to be trusted under any circumstance. She was not to go near him... That's probably why she did the complete opposite of what they told her not to do.

He intrigued her, he looked so young, how could he have caused such serious chaos? Maybe that was his future. Or maybe he was just a manipulative git.

Thor laughed heartily and slapped his brother's back.  
"This is my brother, the mischievous Loki" he said, smiling.

Loki smiled at his brother then turned back to Kairi.

"Gallifreyan" said Loki.

"Odinson" said Kairi, well then, he seemed totally interested in her - sarcastic voice.

The Doctor walked over to her and stood next to her.  
Thor got the sign and turned to talk to some other guests. Loki, on the other hand, looked challengingly at The Doctor before walking off.

"What have I told you-" began The Doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't get involved with the gods, if I do I could change the whole course of history blah blah blah" said Kairi.

They both smiled at each other before Kairi spoke up again.  
"Don't leave, Doctor" she said, holding onto the sleeve of his jacket like a scared child, "Please don't leave me here"

The Doctor looked down at her, his face drained from all good thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, Kairi" said The Doctor.*

Kairi snapped of her day dream and wandered over to the double glass doors at the end of the hall. They lead to a balcony which looked over the palace gardens. It was beautiful...

*Kairi couldn't stand the crowds of people any longer, she walked over to the end of the hall and out to the balcony. She shut the doors behind her, blocking out most of the noise, and started to back up.

It's only when she hit someone standing behind her that she turned round.  
Loki stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, he looked down at her and laughed.

"Loki?" asked Kairi, stepping back a bit.

"Gallifreyan" said Loki.

Kairi's face fell, "Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.

"That is what you are" replied Loki, coldly.

"Yes, but I don't call you 'Asgardian' all the time, do I?" said Kairi.

She walked round him towards the balcony. She sat down in front of the marble bar and let her legs slide between the bars to dangle over the edge. Before she had time to realise, Loki was already sitting next to her.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"To get away from in there" said Kairi.

Loki sighed, "No, I meant why have you come to Asgard?" he asked.

"Hasn't your father already explained?" asked Kairi.

Loki stayed silent and waited for her to answer his question.

"The Doctor wants to keep me safe, he doesn't want to leave me on Earth, or 'Midgard', and he knows the Allfather so..." said Kairi trailing off.

"What about your world? Your home? Why do you not stay there?" asked Loki.

"My world is gone" said Kairi, looking away from Loki.

"Gone?" he asked.

"It burnt in the last great Time War, my planet's gone, I can never go back" said Kairi, looking out over Asgard.

There was a minute of silence before Loki spoke up.

"It reminds you of Gallifrey" stated Loki.

Kairi looked back at him, that's another thing The Doctor told her - Loki can read minds.

"Yes" Kairi paused, looking back over Asgard, "But I'll never look at it the same. Cause this is what I'll see every day. A reminder of days long past, of a world long forgotten, of a love that was mindlessly torn apart"

When she turned back to Loki he was watching her. His eyes were locked onto hers. It was as if he could see, it was as if he could feel it. Well, if he could get into her head then he could see everything. Including the memories and the heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry for what has been done to you" he said, quietly.

"Yeah" said Kairi, looking away, not really believing The Lord of Lies. I mean, would you?

"I mean it" said Loki as Kairi looked back at him.

This was the side of Loki Kairi hadn't been told about. He may be a mischievous little so and so but, on the inside, he was more complicated and more broken than anyone ever knew.

"Thank you" said Kairi, she put her hand on his that was in between them, "I mean it"

Loki smiled a genuine smile, before standing up. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He didn't loosen his grip on her hand even when she was stood right in front of him.

Before Kairi could even think about what she was doing she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and hugged him. Loki was a bit taken aback, he stood there for a second not knowing what he should do. Then he slowly hugged her back.

She was different to everyone else. She had seen, felt and experienced first hand what Asgardian's could only witness in their darkest nightmares. Asgard must be like heaven to her, a place of protection and trust, or maybe it was like hell for her. A constant reminder of what once was Gallifrey, like she had said before. How could she have survived such a great loss?

The Doctor stood by the double glass doors which lead out to the balcony. He smiled as he watched them. History could still be changed because of Kairi being with the God of Mischief but that change could always be a good one.

He caught Loki's eyes and they stared at each other for a minute. It wasn't a stare of hatred or challenge, no, it was a stare of agreement.*

And that was when The Doctor left Asgard, leaving Kairi there to live out her life without worry... for a good amount of time anyway until something bad happened... isn't that always the way?  
Kairi smiled to herself.

'One more day' she thought to herself. She looked up with tears in her eyes and surveyed the great hall she was standing in.  
'One. More. Day.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Day Three

**PART SIX****  
DAY THREE**

Kairi tossed and turned in her bed until she woke up shaking and gasping for breath. Another nightmare. Another god damn nightmare... Will they ever stop? thought Kairi, rubbing her eyes.

The thing is, she couldn't really remember her nightmares... all she could remember was a blinding blue light, from what she couldn't say as she really didn't know.

Rays of sunlight shone down on her, she was wrapped up in her dark green sheets, her hair was a total mess, and her pillows were all over the place.

Kairi sighed and surveyed the room with her eyes. Her vision landed on a single piece of paper on her bed and another rose. It looked black but from a closer look it was a dark blue. What was with this blue? Something strange was going on.

She crawled over and grabbed the paper, there was a note on it.

'Last day, my love, I'm waiting... Loki x'

And just like that Kairi's nightmare and her inquiries of the blue rose were all forgotten. Loki was enough to make her forget everything bad in the world. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again. The shock of him being alive hadn't really set in yet.

Kairi shook her head of these thoughts and sat up.

She smiled to herself with delight. Tomorrow she would be reunited with Loki, properly reunited with him. But what about today?

'What to do...' thought Kairi.

She had seen Sif, much to her own dislike, she had seen Thor and she was going to see Odin but thought better of it... Who else could she see? Frigga? Maybe... Who else?

Kairi sat up straight in her bed.

Before she could say or think anything else there was a knock at the door, when the doors opened a guard stood there.

"Heimdall would like to see you, Lady Kairi" he paused, "Now"

He then left.

'Well,' she thought, 'Bugger me...'

Kairi almost crashed into Thor as she hurriedly left her room.

"Oh, sorry, Thor" she apologised, trying to get past him.

"Kairi, I think we need to talk" began Thor.

"I can't right now, Thor, wait... talk? Talk about what? What is there to possibly talk about?" asked Kairi.

"Can we go somewhere more private, this is a delicate matter-" again Kairi didn't let him finish.

"I'm sorry, Thor, but I need to get going" she said in a hurry.

With that said, Kairi quickly slid past him and ran up the corridor.  
Well, when I say ran I mean fast walked, as she did have quite a long dark blue dress on. Coincidentally, the only dress that Loki had not turned green.

"Why the rush?" bellowed Thor down the corridor after her.

Kairi turned to look at him, "Heimdall wants to talk!" she shouted, running off before Thor could protest or ask any more questions.

After a while, and a really long horseback ride, Kairi met Heimdall at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. She jumped down off her horse and walked up to him.

Heimdall said nothing.

"So, what do you want to see me about, Heimdall?" asked Kairi, "If it's about the other night, I'm fine, I was just day dreaming, as usual" said Kairi.

"Something is wrong" said Heimdall, looking out at the stars.

Kairi followed his gaze to the galaxies she saw the night Loki came back. The alignment in the galaxies was the same as that night, but they didn't shine green, they gave off an eery blue glow, almost like a mist.

Heimdall was right. Something was wrong.

"Do you feel it too?" asked Heimdall.

"Yes" answered Kairi, "What is it, Heimdall?" she asked.

"I do not know, if I did maybe I would not be as scared as I am now, for it could mean anything" he said, keeping his eyes on the far off galaxies.

"You are frightened, why?" asked Kairi.

"The sky hasn't been like this since the night we lost the Bi-Frost," Heimdall paused, he looked down at Kairi who was standing next to him, "And Loki"

Kairi stared hard at the galaxies, she wasn't going to break, she wasn't going to fall under this pressure. No one else could know about Loki. Not even Heimdall.

"Maybe it's just that time again" said Kairi, keeping it cool.

"Possibly." Heimdall sighed, "But the blue is new, that is what I do not understand"

He paused when Kairi didn't reply.

"There's something blocking me from your most recent memories, Kairi, has anything happened that I should know about?" he asked.

'Loki' thought Kairi, he had blocked her memories from Heimdall's sight.

"No, nope, I don't think so. You know, same old, same old. Believe me, if anything had happened recently, you think I would still be here?" she asked him.

Heimdall looked back at the stars.

"Don't worry, Heimdall, everything's going to be alright, I know it" said Kairi.

She smiled at him before turning back and walking over to her horse behind them.

Once she was on her horse she looked back over at Heimdall. He was still stood in the same position, looking out at the sky.

"Goodbye, Kairi" he said, not even looking at her.

"Goodbye Heimdall" said Kairi, turning her horse back towards the palace, she quickly rode off, knowing Thor would be waiting.

When Kairi got back to the palace, a guard was there waiting for her.

"Thor awaits your presence in the hall, Lady Kairi" he said before walking off.

"Fantastic" said Kairi (with no sarcasm intended), jumping down off her horse and letting the stable boys take care of him.

As Kairi approached the hall she heard echoed shouts coming from behind the door.

Before she got close enough to hear anything, Sif burst out of the room and stormed off, leaving the double doors wide open. The Warriors Three came marching out of the room and followed her, they all ignored Kairi except for Volstagg, who smiled weakly at her before following the others.

Kairi slowly walked towards the open doors and leant on the door frame.

"You know," she began, Thor quickly turned round to face her, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you lot just had a fight" she said.

Thor's facial expression did not change, he just stared at her in an almost hurt way.

"Come" he said, turning to walk through the hall and out to the balcony.

Kairi followed him cautiously.

When they reached the balcony, Thor leant against the railings and sighed.

Kairi walked over and stopped next to him.

There was a moment of silence and tension between the two before Kairi was about to speak, but Thor cut her off.

"They seem to think there is something wrong with you-"

"What? That's preposterous. There's nothing wrong with me-" interrupted Kairi.

"I agree with them" said Thor cutting her off again.

Kairi looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"You've been acting strange recently, Kairi, we just want to know if everything's okay" said Thor.

"Everything's fine" said Kairi, "I'm okay, really I am. There's nothing wrong with me"

"Because if there is anything you need to say or talk about you know you can come to me, right?" asked Thor.

"Yes, of course, Thor" said Kairi.

"Good" said Thor, smiling, "Because you know I, along with my father, made that promise to your friend, The Doctor, all those years ago to keep you safe and to look after you"

"You two weren't the only ones to make that promise," said Kairi, she looked up at Thor again after staring at the ground, "Loki did too"

"And he kept that promise, right until the end" said Thor.

Kairi looked down at the floor, before she could think about it she began talking again.

"Thor, I need to tell you-" she quickly stopped talking when she realised what she was going to tell him. She was going to tell him about Loki. She promised she wouldn't.

"What is it?" asked Thor, "Please, Kairi, if anything is wrong, you must tell me"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Thor, just, thank you" said Kairi.

"For what?" asked Thor, smiling.

"For caring" said Kairi.

Thor smiled warmly before patting her shoulder with his big hand.

"Anytime, Kairi. You are like a little sister to me, therefore I shall treat you like one" said Thor, "So be warned" he said jokingly.

Kairi laughed along with Thor before going all serious again.

"Good bye, Thor" said Kairi, backing away a bit.

"Good bye, Kairi" said Thor.

"And Thor?" asked Kairi.

"Yes?" he said, turning round to look at her.

"I'll be okay, alright?" said Kairi.

Thor nodded, "Alright" he said.

And with that said, Kairi left Thor alone.

When Kairi was far enough away, Thor rubbed his face with his hands in agitation and sighed.

"She is hiding something" he said out loud to himself, "Why does she continuously bring up my brother? She never did so before, she would hardly speak of him. Whenever I tried to make her open up and talk about it, she would turn away from me or refuse to talk" said Thor.

"I am concerned, Heimdall" he said, knowing Heimdall would be listening, "Find out what you can"


End file.
